(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a three-dimensional manufacturing system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In the related art, a three-dimensional manufacturing apparatus called a 3D printer has been proposed. As a three-dimensional manufacturing process using the 3D printer, there has been generally known a technique of receiving data that defines a shape and a color of an object (for example, polygon data) as input data, converting the received data into voxel data that is compatible with a three-dimensional manufacturing process of a manufacturing apparatus, and manufacturing the object based on the converted voxel data. Also, when the manufacturing apparatus is capable of outputting multiple coloring materials, a three-dimensional color object may be manufactured based on voxel data to which color information is assigned for each voxel.